Next Generation!
by TJA1989
Summary: It's the next Generation! Tricia and Madison Almond start School at Hogwarts with Albus Potter, Rose Weasley as Muggle Borns. new friends and new adventures awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I've been asked to write a new story, a harry potter story, and I'm going to try to go for the hundred thousand word story. So here it goes, also I want to give a big shout out to my really good friend and one of my favorite readers/reviewers. ChrisMasters. Dude thanks for the help for this story and the future reviews that I know you will write! **

**Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Nathanial Crow, that goes to my buddy ChrisMasters.**

**Next Generation!**

**Chapter 1 **

"Tricia come here!" called a small eleven year old girl, named Madison. She and Tricia are twins, both have dark brown hair, and tanned skin, they looked exactly the same, but for their eyes. Madison's eyes were the same shade of brown as mild chocolate, while Tricia's eyes were a striking shade of greenish blue just like the ocean that she loves so much.

"What is it Maddie?" asked Tricia as she ran to her twin. A man came walking up to them with their mother, Lori. "Who's the man walking with Mummy?"

"I don't know, but they're walking our way." Whispered Madison.

"Tricia , Madison, this is Harry Potter." Introduced Lori, "he has a letter for both of you," she says as Harry gives both the girls a letter.

_Dear Miss Almond,_

_This letter is to inform you that you are very special, you have a gift, and we would like to have you attend out school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The following pages is your school list and your train ticket. Please do not lose this ticket, as for money all muggle born witches and wizards are awarded a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. In order for you to get your supplies, you are assigned a magical family. You and your sister are assigned to Harry Potter and his family, Ginny Potter. Their second son, Albus Potter is your age and cannot wait to see you at Hogwarts. _

_Best wishes,  
Head Mistress McGonagall._

"Wait, all the strange things that has happened, it's because we're witches? Cool!" exclaimed Tricia as she hugged her sister.

"You have a son our age?" Madison asked Harry.

"Yes, and I have a niece, Rose, starting this year as well, in fact they are both waiting for us at my house. So if you would like, school starts in two days, and well we do need to get them their school supplies, so if you don't mind." Said Harry to Lori.

"Oh of course please, I'll see you girls, love you, please write to me." Said Lori as she hugged her daughters, before sending them into the house to grab their clothes. "Okay Mr. Potter, thank you for letting me know,"

"No problem." Started Harry as the girls came back out. Madison then looked over at her sister's favorite green sundress.

"Madison!" yelled Tricia as her dress then acquired new crimson spots all over it.

"What?" asked Madison as she stood there in her favorite black dress.

"Oh bother, here we go again, Madison Mei Almond! Turn your sisters dress back before…"started Lori as Tricia turned Madison's dress white. "that."

"Tricia you know I hate white!" screamed Madison, "Mum tell her to turn it back!"

"That's enough! Tricia Rei, Madison Mei! Now turn your sister's dresses back!" screamed Lori.

"Yes Mam." Replied the girls as they both snapped their fingers and turned their dresses back to normal.

"Now girls, please behave, I'll see you at Christmas. Please Mr. Potter save me my sanity and God Bless you. You will need it." Said the twins mother before going and doing the weeding in her garden.

"Well then I'm guessing you will get along just fine with my brother-in-law George. Well come on you two." Said Harry as he grabbed one of each of their hands, and turned on the spot. The feeling for the twins was unexplainable, a pulling feeling in their belly button. Then they were standing in the kitchen of a beautiful house, "Ginny, I'm home, and I have our new guests."

A very pretty red headed woman walked in "Harry, no need to shout, I heard you pop in, 'ello, you must be Tricia and Madison. Welcome to our home, and.." she was interrupted with a bang. "James Potter! If you use another one of your uncles inventions in my home, you're going to wish you did it at his house!"

"Ginny, you do know you just told him he can go over to George's house anytime right?" asked Harry with a chuckle, "James is our oldest son, then Albus, then my little Lily, speaking of Albus, him and Rose are outside just let me call them in and we'll get going." He said as he walked over to the window and called out for the kids,

"James don't you dare activate that portable swamp in my house, do you hear me?" screamed Ginny as a little girl around the age of nine with dark red hair and big green eyes walked in.

"'ello, are you going to Hogwarts with Alby and Rosie?" she asked.

"We sure are, whats your name?" asked Tricia.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, and you're Trishie and Maddie right?" asked Lily.

"Um its Tricia, and yep that's Madison." Said Tricia, as she hates being called Trishie or Trish.

Just then a black haired boy with dark green eyes walked in the door, followed by a bright red headed girl with uncontrollable curls and brown eyes. "Girls, this is my son, the one that doesn't get into trouble, Albus. And my niece, Rose. I see you met my Lily,"

"Hi, you must be a little confused huh?" asked Rose.

"Well a little, but not very, um Mrs. Potter just yelled at James to not activate a portable swamp, what exactly is going on?" asked Madison as she looked at Albus.

"Oh the usual, mum yelling at James, who is just like my uncle George, who owns a joke shop in Diagon Ally. Which is where we need to be going right dad?" said Albus

"Yes we do, Ginny! We need to go now Hun. James stop running from your mother right now!" called out Harry as a dark haired boy around fourteen came running down the back stairs and into the fire place,

"Going to Uncle Georges!" he said as he called out "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Diagon Ally!" and threw down some sort of powder and was engulfed in green flames.

"Um what just happened?" asked Tricia and Madison as they stood in shock.

"That my dear new friends, is the Floo. It's one of the ways to travel in our world, aside from apparition, and flying." Explained Rose

"Wicked!" exclaimed the girls.

"And is not going to be the way we get to Diagon Ally today, Ginny are you ready?" asked Harry.

"Here, I thought you might need this," said Rose as she handed the twins a traveling cloak each, one green and the other black.

"Thanks, how did you know our favorite colors?" asked Tricia as she slipped the green one on over her dress.

"Well I didn't, I took the chance that you would, you see my favorite color is green as well and I only had the one black one. So, I'm glad you two like them." Said Rose as she pulled on her own green cloak.

"Now are we all ready?" asked Ginny as she took hold of Albus and Madison's hands, as Harry grabbed Rose and Tricia's hands.

"Here we go again." Said the twins when they turned on the spot.

* * *

When they stopped pulling and turning they landed outside of a pub in London. On the sign was a witch stirring her cauldron and the name next to her was The Leaky Cauldron. The twins looked at and was amazed, for once inside the place was booming with people, "Harry! Ginny!" called a tall man with short brown hair.

"Neville! Good to see you again! Just passing through to Diagon Ally, you know school is starting up for Albus and Rose, also with our new guests, this is Madison and Tricia Almond." Introduced Ginny.

"Oh 'ello! Welcome to the wizarding world. Please stop by anytime for a butter beer." Said Neville.

As they walked out the back door and walked through the magical entrance way, Tricia asked harry how they were going to pay for everything on their lists.

"Well you see, I was raised in a muggle home, I had no idea that I was a wizard, my parents were killed when I was a baby. I was lucky because well the curse that killed them didn't kill me, but you'll learn all about that in school, long story short, when I graduated from Hogwarts, I went on and started working in the ministry, I purposed that muggle borns such as yourselves should have a scholarship when entering the school. Everyone in the ministry agreed and now every new muggle born has munny to be able to buy their new school supplies and still have some to spend on extras, like a new broom for those who would like to go out for quidditch." Explained Harry as they walked toward a funky looking building that was in fact Gringotts Wizarding Bank,

"Too much information dear," giggled Ginny.

"Yeah dad, let them get used to the fact that they are witches now," said Albus.

"Oh sorry, well lets go get your munny for your supplies.

* * *

After they were done with Gringotts, which fascinated Tricia and Madison to no end, they started to buy their supplies. After they purchased their books, quills and ink wells, parchment, cauldron, and robes, the only thing left was their wands. They entered Olivander's Wands and quickly found their wands. Tricia's wand was the first one, a thirteen inch, dark cherry wood with a phoenix feather core, the engraving on the handle was green lilies and black vines all the way around and half way up the wand. Madison's was different, it was black oak thirteen inch with a unicorn hair core, it also had hibiscus engraved on the handle. Next was Albus, his was so much plainer than the twins, black oak, no engraving no nothing, but it too had a unicorn hair core, and was eleven and a half inches. Rose's wand was the most extravagant, it had roses engraved all over the wand starting out small at the tip and came to a large rose on the handle, and was a phoenix feather core, ten inches.

After they received their wands, all four of them went and looked at the pets, "Do you think Mum would mind if we have two new pets, I mean we couldn't take Tequila with us." Said Madison.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," said Tricia.

"What is Tequila?" asked Rose, as she looked at a small orange kitten.

"She's our dog, she's a lab and pitt bull mix. And loves anyone who comes to our house," explained Madison.

"She's black but for her chest and has a tail that can whip you good and her ears stand strait up." Tricia described to her friends.

"Sounds nice, but how do you think she would act with cats? Or an owl?" asked Albus.

"Try to mother the cat." Responded both girls and then giggled, "she has all the cats around the neighborhood. "

"I was just wondering, because, there are two kittens here, ones a boy and the other is a girl and well they are so small." Said Albus as he pointed out the two kittens.

"Oh aren't you so cute! I call dibs on the gray one!" said Madison. "He reminds me of smoke from a good campfire."

"That's fine, I want the black one, she's so cute, and she has bright green eyes!" said Tricia. As they walked up to the store keeper and purchased the kittens. Tricia was waiting for the cat food when someone ran into her.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there, hi." Said the young boy, as he ran his hand through his black hair.

"It's okay, we're okay, hi I'm Tricia Almond," she said as she tried to extend her hand but failed as her kitten jumped out of her hands.

"Hey now I gotcha, hi, names Nathaniel, Nathaniel Crow. Your new, muggle born right?" he asked as he petted the kitten.

"Yes, me and my twin sister both are, thank you," she said as he handed her back her cat, she then noticed that his eyes were the same shade of green as her kitten's eyes.

"What's her name?" Nathaniel asked.

"Who? Oh Midnight." Answered Tricia as she took hold of the cat food. "Well I'll see you around. I have to go,"

"Oh okay, well it was nice meeting you, see you around Trish!" he called out as she walked out.

"Hey my names Tricia, not Trish!"

* * *

The next day was the train ride. Al, Rose, Tricia and Madison all shared a compartment and was getting along nicely when two boys showed up, the one that spoke was blond with dark blue eyes. "Sorry but everywhere else is full, could we sit in here?"

"Sure, we don't mind," said Tricia as the first boy moved to let the other one in, "Oh hey Nathaniel."

"Hey, Trish, this is my mate, Scorpius, Malfoy." Said Nathaniel as he sat next to Tricia.

"My names not Trish, its Tricia!" exclaimed Tricia as she glared at him, then turned to her sister and friends. "This is Nathaniel Crow, Nathaniel this is my sister, Madison, and our best mates, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley."

"Call me Nate. And sorry, I won't call you that again." He said as he gave her an angle look. "Unless you call me Nathaniel."

"Trust me I won't." said Tricia as she grinned at him.

"Did you say Malfoy?" asked Rose,

"Yeah, that's me." Said Scorpius,

"My dad was just talking about you, the says that you will be in Slytherin," said Rose

"Yeah, well just like you Weasley will be in Gryffindor." He retorted.

"Not likely, I'm hoping for Ravenclaw." Replied Rose, as Scorpius sat in front of her, as Madison and Albus were sitting next to Rose.

"So Nate, what about you? What house are you hoping for?" asked Tricia.

"I don't know, whatever the hat puts me in." said Nate, as he sat there Midnight decided to pay him a visit, and jumped onto his lap. "Well at least I know your cat likes me." He said as he looked over to Tricia.

"What ever." She replied.

"So what about you girls, what house are you two hoping to get?" asked Scorpius.

"Well I don't know about me but she may be in Slytherin." Said both girls who then glared at each other,

"Calm down" whispered both Nate and Albus to the one sitting beside them.

"What about you Al?" asked Madison who looked up at Albus.

"Naturally, Gryffindor!" he called out. The rest of the gang laughed and the rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

When the train arrived the first years were led to boats and then to the castle. There they were met by Neville, or professor Longbottom.

The sorting was rather nice, everyone was in their houses that they asked for, Rose was in Ravenclaw, Albus in Gryffindor, Scorpius was in Slytherin, Nate surprisingly was in Slytherin as well, then it came to Tricia and Madison, Tricia was first, as the hat sat upon her head, she heard this, " different. I see great power in you, courage, smart and loyal but you would be best suited in **SLYTHERIN!"**

"What?" she cried out, but never less she walked over and sat down next to Nate who hugged her and said that it was going to be okay.

Next was Madison, who heard, " A you are so much like her sister I know where to put you,.."

**Sorry guys, but I'm stopping here, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well I'm back with the next chapter, and I really do need to stop while I'm ahead, just to let you know, I might not be posting next week mostly because I won't have time to type much less write my next chapter. Work urg! So but here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own Harry Potter just Tricia and Madison. Oh and my wonderful friend ChrisMasters owns Nathaniel Crow! Love ya enjoy!**

**Last time:**

The sorting was rather nice, everyone was in their houses that they asked for, Rose was in Ravenclaw, Albus in Gryffindor, Scorpius was in Slytherin, Nate surprisingly was in Slytherin as well, then it came to Tricia and Madison, Tricia was first, as the hat sat upon her head, she heard this, " different. I see great power in you, courage, smart and loyal but you would be best suited in **SLYTHERIN!"**

"What?" she cried out, but never less she walked over and sat down next to Nate who hugged her and said that it was going to be okay.

Next was Madison, who heard, "Ah you are so much like her sister I know where to put you..."

**Next Generation!**

**Chapter 2**

"Slytherin!" shouted out the Hat as Madison sighed. She waked over and sat next to Scorpius across from Tricia. Al watched her and then he slumped down in his seat.

"I think Al is a little sad." Whispered Tricia to Nate.'

"I also think everyone of our friends is sad but us" Nate whispered back. An older witch stood up.

"Hello everyone, welcome back to Hogwarts and welcome first years. Most of you know me, I am head mistress McGonagall. Just a few announcements, first years, the Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. Also, James Potter your stash of WWW has been taken and sent home to your house, as is yours Fred Weasley. I will talk to you after the feast. But now, let's eat!" she finished and clapped her hands, causing food to appear by magic.

"Whoa, Tricia look at this food." Said Madison

"I know," replied Tricia as she picked up her cup, "Hey Nate?" she turned to him, "what are we drinking?"

"Pumpkin juice, what else would it be?" he asked as he turned toward her.

"I don't know, but I know I can't drink this, I'm allergic to pumpkin. Is there any water?" she asked as she looked around.

"Yeah hold on, YO ZABINI! Can you pass the water down?!" He called to a dark older wizard.

"Get it yourself" he retorted.

"No, hand it down." Said Nate in a dark voice.

"Whatever" replied Zabini as he levitated the water to Nate.

"Here we go my dear" he said as he took a clean cup and poured her some water.

"Madison do you want some too?"

"No I'm good. She's the one allergic to pumpkins." Replied Madison as she started eating.

"Thanks Nate. That was very sweet of you." said Tricia with a smile.

"Oh um its okay, what friends are for." He said while rubbing a hand in his hair messing it up slightly. Tricia laughed.

"You messed up your hair"

"Oh crap." He said brushing it back in place.

"Better?"

"Yep" said Tricia as she started eating her pot roast.

"So who else is in our dorm?" Nate Asked Scorpius.

"Well' we have us and Zabini." Said Malfoy as he pointed down the table. "that's it."

"What about you girls?" asked Nate.

'Well there's Sarah Scamander" answered Madison.

"Not a bad turnout. I know Ravenclaw has acquired a good girl' right Scorp?" Asked Nate with a chuckle, as Scorpius chocked.

"I really couldn't care less" said Scorpius after he was able to breathe again as all his friends laughed.

* * *

Rose sat at the Ravenclaw table and sighed. "What's wrong?" Asked a small first year, Laura Scamander, Rose's friend.

"Nothing Laura, just nervous who do we have in our dorm?" Asked Rose as she looked around.

"Well we have us plus your cousin Molly, Chi Chang, and Dom your other cousin." Said Laura.

"And not too many guys, oh well we better eat" said Rose as she dug in.

* * *

Albus was in his element. Roxy, Lucy was in his house, he also had Matthew and Malachi Mino as well in his dorm, he didn't know them too well plus they seemed to be crazy, just like James. So he was basically by himself. He looked over to the Slytherin table and wished he could have a voice of reason.

* * *

After dinner the perfects called for the first years to follow. Tricia, Madison, Nate and Scorp followed the other two new students down to the dungeon and received a map of the school.

"Passsss worrrrrd?" as Ked a giant snake on the door.

"Salazar" replied the perfect.

Tricia tripped over the doorway and fell blocking Nate.

"Tricia you okay?" asked Nate.

"Yeah" said Tricia as Nate grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Happens all the time, I'll be fine so you can let my hand go."

"Right sorry" said Nate as they started walking.

"Wow"

"You can say that again" whispered Tricia as they got the first look at the common room. Fire place taking up one wall while opposite side was a large glass wall, charmed to illuminate what was behind.

"Black lake" whispered Tricia as the giant squid swam by. The wall opposite of the entry way was a wall full of books and a doorway leading to the dorms.

"Right, girls dorms are to the right, boys to the left. Ah professor, good evening." Said our girl perfect. Professor Slugghorn an ancient professor of potions was in fact the head of house.

"Why 'ello, my dears. My, my, you must be young master Malfoy. I taught your parents. Lovely your mother." Said professor Slugghorn to Scorpius who was turning red."But I'm sorry I was side tracked I was sent to tell you all that we now have a common room for all houses. Hogwarts has seen a need for some inner house relationships. So it is on the main floor, beside the great hall called the great common room." He finished and then turned right into the twins.

"Oh 'ello"

"Professor" said the twins together.

"I don't believe I know your parents" said professor Slugghorn.

"No sir, we are muggle borns" replied Madison.

"But…but never in my life nor in the history of Hogwarts" exclaimed Professor Slugghorn.

"Professor?" asked Nate as he and Scorpius walked forward and stood beside the twins.

"I'm sorry girls it's just that Slytherin has always prided themselves as pure blood" said Scorpius "right professor?"

"Well yes Mr. Malfoy." Said professor Slugghorn. "But anyway, just think of this as a new way."

"Yes sir" replied the twins.

"Sir" started the younger Zabini. "Why the sorting hat would put them in here?" he snarled towards the twins.

"Because unlike you. We have brains we're cunning, we look good, you however have no brains and you look like a pig." Said Tricia.

"Now, now there's no need to scrunch up your pig's nose" said Madison as Zabini grew madder. "You may be mistaken for dinner"

"Malfoy, Crow why on earth are you standing so close to scum?" retorted Zabini.

"Enough!" called professor Slugghorn. "Mr. Zabini, times have changed" he finished as he walked out.

"Just because Slugghorn saved you two this time doesn't mean that you're safe" Zabini sneered at the girls. "And you two" he glared at Scorpius and Nate. "You two should hate them, they don't belong."

"A lot you know they have one more thing you don't." said Nate as he hung his arm around Tricia's shoulders.

"What?"

"Compassion." Said Nate as Zabini smirked and stomped over to the dorms.

"Great now your roommate hates you" Madison as the other first year girl, Sara Scamander walked up.

"Hi I'm Sara" she said as Sara resembled Scorpius with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Madison, this is Tricia" she introduced, "and this is Scorpius, and Nate is the one hanging all over my sister and flirting with her."

"AM NOT!" screamed both Tricia and Nate. Sara laughed,

"All righty then would you girls like to go check out our room?"

"Sure!" exclaimed the girls as they gave Scorpius and Nate a hug,

"Good luck!"

"Sure!" replied the boys.

"Ready? We need to face physco up there" said Scorpius.

"I guess lets go Scorp" answered Nate.

* * *

"Hi Rosie!" said a strawberry blonde girl as she hurled herself onto Rose in their room.

"Dom, easy there, she needs to breathe" said a red headed girl as she pulled Dom of Rose. "Hey Cuz"

"Hey well three Weasleys in the same room, that's gonna be interesting." Said rose as she hugged Molly." Molls how's Uncle Percy?"

"Good. He sends his love. Hey Laura! "Exclaimed Molly as she attached herself to Laura.

"Molly!" exclaimed Laura as they tumbled over on the end of a small oriented girl.

"Oh sorry. Your Chi Right?" asked Rose

"Yeah I'm Chi Chang"

* * *

"Yo Al!" called Roxy. "Get over here!"

"Hey Cuz and Cuz." Said Al as he walked over to Lucy and Roxy. Lucy in fact Molly's twin and Roxy is Fred's third year, little sister." Long time no see, how was America with Uncle Percy?"

"Good. We went to some muggle beach, Myrtle Beach, It was awesome." Exclaimed Lucy as she fell on a chair "So what's new?"

"Nothing; Dad got two new muggleborns to help. And they're pretty cool." said Al as he thought about Madison.

"Two?" asked Roxy.

"Yeah twins seem to be a lot of twins this year. Lucy and Molly. Sara and Laura. And Tricia and Madison." Explained AL.

"The two in Slytherin? They are muggleborns?" asked Lucy with wide blue eyes.

"Yeah, Tricia was the first one she sat next to my new mate, Nathaniel or Nate then there's Madison." explained Al.

"Who was the other Bloke standing with Rosie? Blonde hair?" asked Roxy.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Malachi Mino put in as he walked up to the group with his twin.

"Oh yeah another set of twins. Sorry. Just talking about who all is in our year" explained Al.

"Yeah" said Matthew as the two started walking away "see ya Al."

"Bye"

* * *

"Hey Tricia, want to go check out the Great Room? Asked Sara as they finally unpacked,

"Sure Madison? AL might be there," said Tricia as she wagged her eyebrow at her sister.

"Really?" asked Madison excitedly.

"I don't see why not." Said Sara as she giggled even though the girls have only been in the same room for 10 minutes they became fast friends.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Madison as she ran out of the room.

"Al really?" asked Sara as Madison ran out.

"Yep, as close as we are I feel Al and her will be closer, I think they might get married!" She called out.

"NEVER!" yelled Madison.

"Bloody hell. She still can hear me." Mumbled Tricia.

"Just like you with…" started Madison

"NOT HAPPENING! MADISON!" screamed Tricia as they walked down the stairs and ran into the boys, who were in bad shape. "Nate, Scorp what happened!"

"Bloody Zabini! He was talking crap about you two and you don't want to know what he said," said Nate.

"Really, we ignored him but when he started on how Tricia has a nasty attitude and how you needed a lesson, Nate went ballistic and punched him. And naturally I had to help and defend the lady's hand." Said Scorp as he punched his fist in his other hand.

"Aww Nate that was so sweet, wasn't it Tricia?" Madison picked on her sister causing Tricia and Nate to turn red.

"You know what, you two need to start dating when you're older," said Scorp picking up on Madison's pickings,

"Yeah, okay, we will when you ask Rosie out," Tricia said to Scorp, "and when you kiss Al," she said to her twin.

"**NEVER!**" screamed both Scorp and Madison.

"You think they've gone mad haven't you?" Nate asked Tricia.

"Defiantly."

**Okay guys I'm hoping to update this every weekend. Might not be on Friday's but hopefully every weekend. So if you like it, review, if you don't, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey I know I'm late! But I did warn you all that I wouldn't be updating on Friday or Saturday but I did finally finish the chapter, so here it is!**

**Oh and I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters in this story but for Tricia, Madison oh and now Hunter! And my good friend ChrisMasters owns Nathanael (Nate) Crow.**

**Last time:**

"Bloody Zabini! He was talking crap about you two and you don't want to know what he said," said Nate.

"Really, we ignored him but when he started on how Tricia has a nasty attitude and how you needed a lesson, Nate went ballistic and punched him. And naturally I had to help and defend the lady's hand." Said Scorp as he punched his fist in his other hand.

"Aww Nate that was so sweet, wasn't it Tricia?" Madison picked on her sister causing Tricia and Nate to turn red.

"You know what, you two need to start dating when you're older," said Scorp picking up on Madison's pickings,

"Yeah, okay, we will when you ask Rosie out," Tricia said to Scorp, "and when you kiss Al," she said to her twin.

"**NEVER!**" screamed both Scorp and Madison.

"You think they've gone mad haven't you?" Nate asked Tricia.

"Defiantly."

**Next Generation!**

**Chapter 3**

"Madison!" came a shout as the five Slytherins walked into the Great Common Room, or as some was now calling it, GCR. "Tricia, Scorp, Nate! Over here!" Al said as he jumped up and down like a clown.

"Really Al sit down!" said Rose as she tried to pull him down off of the table.

"Al, mate, get down before you fall off and… never mind." Said Scorp as Al fell and landed with a thud.

"Albus!" screamed Madison as she ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he sat up.

"Good," said Madison as she helped him up, then she hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked as he grabbed his head.

"For being stupid!"

* * *

That nigt the group of friends laughed about Al's clumsiness as Rose, Dom, Roxy, Molly and Lucy told stories all about him falling over his own two feet.

"Oi! That was not my fault!" yelled Al.

"So was," said Rose with a yawn. "Well guys looks like we need to head to bed, we have class tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" Molly exclaimed as Dom was jumping up and down.

"Only Ravenclaws would be happy about that." Sighed Scorp.

"What? I'm happy about it too!" said Tricia as she sat swished in a chair with Nate.

"Strangely enough, so am I," said Madison from her seat in another chair with al sitting with her.

"Why?" asked both Al and Nate who received an evil glare from the twins.

"We loved primary school." Said both Tricia and Madison.

"Oh, okay, well hey Scorp, there comes our dorm mate!" said Nate as he pointed toward the dark boy, Eric Zabini walked in limping with an ice pack over his left eye.

"Just don't punch him" said Tricia as Nate put his arm protectively around her shoulders. "He's not worth it."

"What's wrong with his face?" asked Al.

Madison then told them all what happened between Zabini, Nate, and Scorp.

"I'll be right back," said Al as he stood up and walked over to Zabini.

"Be right back," said Nate as he too stood up and walked over to the two boys.

"He really should not have messed with their girls," said Scorp as rose stood up from her seat on the floor at his feet.

"Oi! Scorp you might want to get over here, now he's talking junk about Rosie!" Nate called out.

"Oh, no, Scorp don't you dare." Started Rose.

"I'll be right back." He said as his dark blue eyes went darker.

"Great! None of us are dating but they still act possessive.!" Exclaimed Madison.

"I know, oh look now our two 'heroes' are now holding Scorp back, I think its time to go get them." Said Tricia as all three stood up and went over and grabbed one boy by the ear and pulled them out the door.

"My munny is on them killing the boys," said Roxy.

"I don't know, after they tell the girls what Zabini said they might gang up on him" said Molly.

"I still say they need to just throw him in a locked cupboard some where." Said Sara and Laura together. The rest stood up and laughed as they started to walk to the door. Just when they reached the door, Rose, Tricia and Madison came storming in and went over to Zabini. Each girl took a turn punching him and screamed at the same time, " WE ARE NOT MUDBLOOD SCUM!" then stormed right back out.

"Well good thing we didn't say how much munny we would have put out on the table." Said Roxy.

"Yeah, cause now I would have had more munny." Said Molly with a laugh as they all walked out.

* * *

The next day was horrific, even with a map none of the first years could find their classes. Rose and the other Ravenclaws had no classes with the Slytherins and Gryffindors. So Sara, Tricia, Madison, Scorp and Nate grabbed the Gryffindors and together tried to find their first class.

"I'm telling you, its useless! Its not even on the map. And how are we supposed to know where we are?" asked Al as he carried both his and Madison's bags as Madison was carrying the map.

"Oh Al," sighed Madison "Look at the map, see the little green dot?"

"Yeah…"

"That's me! If you were to be holding the map, it would be red." She screamed at him.

"Oh yeah, right." Al lowered his head.

"Don't worry Al, they both have been in bad moods all morning. I don't think they're morning people." Whispered Nate as Tricia shot him a glare.

"No we are not morning people, we hate getting up early, as I recall you were still asleep when we were up." Said Tricia

"Well yes I don't have to do anything special…" started Nate as Sara just shook her head.

"Mate, I wouldn't." whispered Sara.

"Rrr right, so anyone excited about having potions first?" asked Nate.

"Dude I would just shut up" said Al as he looked over the map with Madison.

"Yes, I am!" exclaimed Tricia suddenly.

"Well I think that her coffee just kicked in." laughed Sara.

"Yeah," said Nate as he looked at his best mate, "Tricia are you okay?"

"Yep! I feel great! And I found our class!" she replied as she slung an arm around his shoulders and Madison's who still looked gloomy. "Maddie? Did you drink de-caff coffee?"

"I don't know," she mumbled as they all walked into the room and sat down together.

"Good morning!" called Professor Slugghorn. "lets start class with the basics of potion making!"

* * *

Class was over before anyone new it. Tricia and Scorpius sighed and looked down that they had to leave but were happy to get away from their head of house.

"Honestly, the man should have retired long ago!" exclaimed Tricia as she and Nate walked out with Al to wait on Madison who was still a little groggy. The rest of their group went on to try and find their next class.

"He did but he came back twenty years ago at the request of the head master at the time." Explained Nate.

"He's about as old as Merlin, he really needs to…" started Al as Madison came running out.

"I need help, Professor Slugghorn, he's out cold and fell!" she yelled.

"Great, oh just bloody fantastic!" screamed Tricia, "Al go back in there with her, try to wake him up. Nate and I will go find someone."

"Lets go." Said Nate as he grabbed her hand and pulled Tricia down the hall.

Not ten feet down the hall they ran into some one, "oh sorry, oh its you," said Tricia as she looked up and saw the older Zabini, Brandon.

"Zabini, Professor Slugghorn has passed out, we need help." Said Nate as he helped Tricia up off the floor.

"Sorry, Crow, can't help you nor would I help this mudblood." Sneered Zabini

"That does it, what the bloody hell is your problem huh? Just because your blood is 'pure' doesn't mean you're better than me or my sister!" screamed Tricia as she pulled back her fist and punched him between the eyes.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" he screamed as he grabbed his face.

"Same reason your little insect of a brother got punched for last night." Said Tricia, "I'M NOT A MUDBLOOD!" she finished as hair started to fly about her face with her anger.

"Tricia, calm down, your magic is getting out of control." Said Nate as he took her hand.

"Yeah, calm down, okay, point taken. Now Crow, you and your friends go on to class, ill get him to the hospital wing. I think I need to go anyway," said Zabini as he looked at Tricia, "Trish you have one great right hook." He said as he turned and walked past Madison and Al as they were walking toward them after hearing their screams. "oh and please refrain from hitting me, and my little brother."

"Not likely to happen, and do not call me Trish!" Tricia screamed.

"Come on sissy, we need to get to class." Said Madison as they took off to class.

* * *

They made it to their next class right before their Professor came running in. "Good morning!" said the young man. "and welcome to Transfiguration! I'm Professor Lupin."

"Hey Teddy!" called Al from his seat next to Madison.

"Al, mate, its Professor Lupin," said Teddy. "oh bugger it, I only graduated from Hogwarts three years ago. And I feel I should still be sitting with you out there, call me Teddy." He finished as his sandy blond hair turned to bright red, then a mixture of both red and green, "there now, since I have both Gryffindors and Slytherins. Now I feel better connected. Lets start class shall we?"

* * *

On the way to charms class after Transfiguration, they ran into a curly haired girl who screamed out at them all except for Scorp. "Oi! What about me?" he cried.

"Scorpie!" laughed Rose as she hugged him too. "better?"

"Yes, but please do not call me 'Scorpie'." Scorp winced.

"Alright, well see you at lunch, off to potions!" she called as she ran down the stairs.

"Okay lets go." Said Nate as they walked into their next class.

"'ello every one!" said a middle aged man as he ran into the class room, "I'm Professor C. My name is Hunter, my given name is Hunter Egghop Cookie, do not call me Professor Cookie. You may call me Hunter or Professor C." said the brown haired brown eyed professor. "Now lets learn some spells!"

* * *

"Thank heavens we get to sit where we want for lunch!" exclaimed Rose as she sat down between Scorp and Al, with Madison, Tricia, and Nate across from them.

"I know, everyone else abandoned us to sit somewhere else." Said Tricia as she grabbed a jug of water and poured her some in a clean cup.

"So how was your classes today?" Scorp asked Rose.

"Awesome! Teddy's bloody brilliant, and Professor C is as crazy as they come! He actually blew a feather pillow up just to get the feathers to practice." She said as she grabbed a bread roll off of Scorp's plate,

"Hey!"

"Quit hogging it!" she said as she bit into it.

"Fine, but next time ask." Replied Scorp.

"Whatever now I want to know what happened to Professor Slugghorn?" asked Rose

"Well he passed out cold right after our class, I was trying to finish one sentence on notes and pack when he screamed and fell out cold." Said Madison

"Well I hope he's okay but you'll be surprised who they got in to sub for him on such short notice." Said Rose

"Who?" asked both Tricia and Madison.

"Well you'll see, besides for right now she's your head of house." Replied Rose.

"She?" all five of the friends asked as a woman walked in the great hall and walked up to the teacher's tables nervously.

"Mum?"

**Going to leave it here, so any takers as to who's mum it is? And what is wrong with Professor Slugghorn? Ill have a new poll up for the mum. So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys well my stupid computer did it AGAIN! Half way through this chapter and bye bye chapter, gone, grrrrr. So anyway I know its been a while and I'm so sorry, but now, I can update, a lot has been going on, my mom has been very sick, like cancer sick, now she's all good, so that's a big chip off of my shoulders, also I have now quit my job, so I can update hopefully more often at least until I get another job. So same thing goes, please review! **

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Nathaniel Crow, that would be my mate, Chris Masters. **

**Last time:**

"Well he passed out cold right after our class, I was trying to finish one sentence on notes and pack when he screamed and fell out cold." Said Madison

"Well I hope he's okay but you'll be surprised who they got in to sub for him on such short notice." Said Rose

"Who?" asked both Tricia and Madison.

"Well you'll see, besides for right now she's your head of house." Replied Rose.

"She?" all five of the friends asked as a woman walked in the great hall and walked up to the teacher's tables nervously.

"Mum?"

**Next Generation!**

**Chapter 4**

"Mum, what? That's your mum?" Tricia asked Nate as she took a sip of water.

"Yes, crap she's spotted me, Tricia she's not at all like me. I don't mind muggle borns, she however, she'll look down on you, Madison and even Rose." Said Nate.

"I'm not going to like her very much am I?" asked Tricia as Mrs. Crow approached

"Not likely. Sorry," said Nate.

The lovely woman finally made it to the table, her long glossy onyx hair was pulled back from her face in a ponytail as her olive colored skin glistened with sweat. "Nathaniel don't you have a kiss for your mother?"

"Mum," said Nate as he stood to kiss his mother on the cheek. "May I introduce my mates, this is Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, you know Scorpius, this is Madison Almond, and her sister, Tricia Almond."

"Oh yes, Miss Weasley, we just met, just like her mother, I'm sure I won't have any problems from her in class." Replied Mrs. Crow.

"Everyone, this is my mother, Alexandra Crow." Nate put in before his mother could say anything else.

"Hello Professor Crow, it's very nice to meet you." Said Tricia as she stood up.

"I do not recall any Almonds back in my day." Said Professor Crow.

"My sister and I are muggle borns." Said Madison as she continued to eat.

"Really Nathaniel, I thought I raised you better," sighed Professor Crow. "Not that there is anything wrong with inner house relationships, but shouldn't you ladies, and young man be eating at your own tables?"

"Professor, before you start might I add…" started Al as Madison glared at him, shutting him up.

"Now lets see, Potter, you would be in Gryffindor. Miss Weasley, Ravenclaw, Miss Almond and well Miss Almond, that will be confusing, I take it that you are in Hufflepuff. Am I correct?" Professor Crow asked when she was done.

Tricia and Madison's eye twitched "Sorry professor. You will be seeing us quite often, as we are in your house." Said Tricia very sweetly.

"Oh look sissy, we have to go to class." Said Madison as she stood up grabbing her bag. "Albus ready? Scorp, Rose?"

"Yep lets go." Said Scorp as he stood up handing Rose her bag, "Good bye Professor."

"Good bye Scorpius." Said Professor Crow. "Tricia, Madison, Nathaniel please stay please. Now please do not take me as being rude, but I would like for you girls to stay away from my son. Nathaniel you should be more careful who your friends are."

"Excuse me professor but I wouldn't exactly say that to my sister, I am the more calm one, Tricia however has a bit of a temper," said Madison.

"Yeah mum, and you do not have a say as to who is my mates or not." Said Nate.

"Yes but you must remember that our family has a reputation to up hold. I'm sure you undersaid right Madison? Trish?" Said Professor Crow as she looked down her nose to the twins.

"Okay, excuse me professor, I know you may not like nor respect muggle borns nor half bloods, but I think you should know, I don't care what you or anyone thinks, Nate befriended me." Said Tricia as she grabbed her bag and handing Nate his. "Oh also, my name is TRICIA not Trish." She finished as her green eyes flashed anger. "let's go."

As the twins turned to walk away Professor Crow asked her son, "Are you sure they are muggle borns?"

"Not sure, but as far as I know yes they are." He said as he turned to walk away.

* * *

History of magic was boring, the ghostly professor only talked about the four founders of Hogwarts. He however did not assign home work. Mostly because he wouldn't be able to grade it. After that was their last class for the day, Herbology.

"Professor Longbottom!" exclaimed Madison.

"Why Miss Almond. And Miss Almond, my that is going to be very confusing." Said Professor Longbottom with a laugh.

"We have been asking our professors to call us by our first names." Said Tricia.

"And how can I might tell you two apart?" asked the professor.

"How can you not?" asked both Nate and Al.

"Mr. Crow, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Longbottom.

"Well Madison had chocolate colored eyes, and wears her hair down. " replied Al.

"Yes and Tricia has emerald green eyes, and wears her hair up." Finished Nate.

"They have done this way too many times today," sighed Scorp to their professor.

"Well at least they won't try to be each other, like your uncles did Al." said Professor Longbottom.

"Daddy? Sorry I think I left my potions book in here." Said a pretty brown short haired girl,

"Oh Ashley, really that's not being the responsible prefect is it?" picked Professor Longbottom with a gleam in his eye.

"Daddy," she said as she walked over to her book "Don't. besides Chris is saving me a seat."

"Every one this is my lovely oldest, Ashley, she is the fifth year Gryffindor Prefect, and is dating the other prefect Chris Selfson. "

"Okay dad that's enough love you!" Ashley called out as she ran from the green house.

"Okay now that I've embarrassed my daughter, let's get down and dirty," the professor said with a wicked look in his eye.

* * *

"Thank heaven that is done." Said Tricia as she laid on her bed.

"Yeah, that was painful!" said Madison from her bed.

"And to think we need to go up to the great hall to eat, my legs hurt!" cried Sara.

"Yes but my stomach is growling. Lets go eat!" said Tricia as her stomach growled along with Madison's.

"Hey at least we won't become fat!" laughed Madison as they stood up and walked down the stone steps to the common room where Scorp and Nate were talking to Professor Crow.

"Mum I really do not care if you like her or not. She is my friend." Said Nate as Midnight, Tricia's kitten climbed up his leg notifying the girls appearance. "Hey Tricia, Madison, Sara."

"Hey" replied Sara.

"Scorp, Sara, why don't we go on up, I think Tricia might stay and walk up with Nate. Good evening Professor." Said Madison as she looped both of her arms through each of her friends arms and walkd out.

"Hello professor, how was your first day?" asked Tricia as she walked up and scratched Midnight behind her ears as the kitten nuzzled under Nate's chin.

"Very well thank you, why don't you go along with your muggle born sister. My son and I have some things to talk about." Sneered Professor Crow.

"No mum, she stays, since you were talking about my friendship with her." Said Nate.

"Nathaniel." Started his mother.

"No mum, I'm done, she is my friend, and in fact she has more pure blood in her than dad ever did." Nate exclaimed as he grabbed Tricia's hand and started out the door way. "Oh and mum, dad is a total idiot." He said right before he pulled Tricia out.

"Whoa Nate, slow down. What was happening?" asked Tricia as she pulled Nate to a stop.

"Mum, she doesn't want me to be friends with you, Maddie, Rose , or even Al. " said Nate.

"I don't understand." Said Tricia as she stepped in front of him

"She wants me to show pride in our pure blood heritage, by shunning you guys. But mostly you, because of how big our friendship is." He said as he looked at her.

"Not a chance in hell. I'm sorry, but no way is she going to do this." Said Tricia, her bright green eyes meeting Nate's. "I'm a Slytherin, if she thinks she's going to best me out of my best mate, she's got another thing coming. Come on lets go eat."

* * *

After dinner the group walked over to the GCR to start homework. "Well lookie here, some mud bloods and blood traitors." Sneered the younger Zabini.

"Piss off Zabini, we're doing homework." Snapped Tricia.

"My, someone put something in your pumpkin juice tonight Almond?" sneered Zabini.

"Nope, and even if they did, I couldn't drink it anyway." Snapped Tricia as she finished her charms essay.

"Oh why not? Pumpkin juice not good enough for you?"

"No its that… never mind you wouldn't believe me anyway, so Nate," said Tricia as she turned to Nate, "lets practice transfiguration."

Angry about how Tricia snubbed him, Zabini stormed off.

"Why didn't you tell Zabini about your allergy?" Nate whispered to Tricia.

"Because then he might use it against me," she whispered back.

"So are we done with homework?" asked Al from his seat next to Madison

"Yes I think so, why don't we head to bed?" asked Rose as she and Scorp started to pack up their books, she looked over at Scorp beside her. "Well I guess I'm gone, see you tomorrow?"

"You know it." Said Scorp. "Well ladies, shall we?" he asked Madison and Tricia after Rose walked out, the twins started to giggle.

"Scorp stop acting all charming you look like an idiot." Said Al.

"Who knew you could act?" asked Nate a he offered to take Tricia's bag while she stood up.

"Who said I was acting?" replied a very serious Scorp.

Everyone started laughing as Al helped Madison up from the floor, "Mate please tell me you were joking!" Al exclaimed.

"No," replied Scorp which caused even more laughter.

"Okay, really we need to get to bed" said Tricia as she hooked her arm with Madison's. Nate handed Tricia her bag and walked out with everyone.

"Well," said Nate with a yawn." Let's head on to bed."

"Excuse me," came a quiet voice from a small house elf, "might one of you be Nathaniel Crow?"

"That's me," answered Nate.

"Sir, Millie has been asked to give you this message, sir, from Professor Crow, sir." Said the large blue eyed house elf.

"Thank you Millie," said Nate a he bent down to receive the note,

After handing the note over to Nate, Millie looked over to Tricia and Madison, "Young Slytherin muggle borns, never in Millie's life, has she seen muggle borns in Slytherin but then again Millie thinks that you two have great power." And with that being said, Millie popped out of their presence.

"That was odd." Said the twins.

"What does your note say?" Tricia asked Nate as he started to read.

"It's from my mum, she says that my dad has escaped from Azkaban" said Nate.

"How!" exclaimed Rose and Al.

"My dad's head of Aurors!" exclaimed Al.

"How could he have escaped?" asked Nate,

"I don't know, let's get to bed." Said Scorp as Al hugged the girls and walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning brought new time tables for the first years, "Sorry every one, yesterday was so you could find your classes, here are your new time tables." Said Professor Crow as she handed out the new ones to her first years. When she came around to Tricia and Madison, she sneered, "Trish, here is yours," she handed it to Madison.

"I'm Tricia and my name is not Trish." Snapped Tricia as she took the time table from Madison.

"Oh sorry Trish," said Professor Crow. "Now that they have found a new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, you will be starting with that class this morning. Have a good day."

After hand out the time tables the group left to find their new class, "wonder who our new professor is." Said Al.

"As long as it is not one of my parents, I'm fine." Said Scorp. As they found the class room.

"I hear ya mate, I'm still trying to get used to my mum being here." Said Nate.

As the group of friends walked in and found a seat the new professor walked and walked up to the front of the class before she turned to get her students attention. "Good morning class, please take a seat and lets begin."

"Oh no, Mum?"

* * *

**Hehe okay the power is now in your hands who is the new DADA professor? Go vote, and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I know it's been a very long time. But I've had this chapter written out for a while I just haven't typed it out. So any way. Here it is!**

**I do not own Harry Potter only Tricia, and Madison, and my mate, ChrisMasters owns Nathaniel Crow.**

**Last time:**

After hand out the time tables the group left to find their new class, "wonder who our new professor is." Said Al.

"As long as it is not one of my parents, I'm fine." Said Scorp. As they found the class room.

"I hear ya mate, I'm still trying to get used to my mum being here." Said Nate.

As the group of friends walked in and found a seat the new professor walked and walked up to the front of the class before she turned to get her students attention. "Good morning class, please take a seat and lets begin."

"Oh no, Mum?"

**Next Generation!**

**Chapter 5**

"Mrs. Potter!" exclaimed an excited Madison,

"Hello Madison." Smiled Ginny.

"You're our new DADA professor?" asked Al as he stood there in shock.

"Yes dear, oh and your brother doesn't know yet, and I like to see his face," giggled Ginny as she looked to the other three students in the group. "Tricia, so good to see you dear."

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Smiled Tricia. "How is Mr. Potter?"

"Harry is good. In fact he recommended me for this position. Now who are your friends?" asked Ginny as she turned to Scorp and Nate.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorp introduced himself nervously.

"Draco's son? And in Slytherin too, well that can't be helped." Said Ginny with a straight face as she picked up on his nervous nature.

"Ummm." Stuttered Scorp.

"Mate, she is picking on you, my mum doesn't hold grudges," laughed Al.

"I knew that." Whispered Scorp.

"Now you," said Ginny as she turned to Nate, "Black hair, green eyes, Slytherin, Crow?" asked Ginny

"Yes mam, Nathaniel Crow," said Nate from his place next to Tricia.

"But he likes to be called Nate," smiled Tricia.

"Well come on then class," said Ginny as she walked up to the front.

"Welcome to the club mate," said Nate, as they took their seats.

"At least my mum isn't my head of house." Laughed Al.

()

"Bloody hell, are our parents trying to take over the bloody school?" asked Rose at lunch when she sat between Al and Scorp.

"Let me guess you just came from mum's class?" asked Al.

"Yes, I mean Uncle Neville has been teaching for years, but then Nate's mum comes in and now Aunt Ginny?" said rose as she started to eat her Greek style pie.

"Hey , is that good?" asked Scorp.

"Try for yourself." Said Rose with a mouth full.

Scorp reached over with his fork and took a bite, "That is really good, here try this," he said as he forked up some shepherd's pie and she bit it off of his fork.

"That's good too," Rose replied,

"Rosie, what would your father say about sharing food?" asked Ginny as she walked by.

"Aunt Ginny, he's my best mate," replied Rose as she took part of Scorp's apple.

"I know," giggled Ginny, "so a group of six,"

"Yes, mum, one Ravenclaw, one Gryffindor, and four Slytherin." Said Al as he took a bite from Madison's pear that she offered from across him.

"Slytherin? How, Tricia, Madison?" Ginny asked confused.

"We don't know," replied Tricia from between Madison and Nate, "But I'd like to know why," she finished as she took a drink of her water.

()

That night the first years all headed up to astronomy class, every Tuesday night at eight. "Really, sis, there is no way we will become fat," panted Madison.

"You okay Tricia?" Nate asked.

"Yeah…I'm…Good." Gasped Tricia.

"Well, we're here," smiled Scorp. As they looked out at the sky from the astronomy tower.

"Yay, I get to have a class with my best mates!" exclaimed Rose.

"I know." Said Al.

"Shall we ladies?" asked Scorp.

"Again, man, enough with the charm." Sighed Nate as the girls giggled.

"Let's go before there won't be any seats together." Said Rose as she grabbed prince Charming and pulled him in.

"Oh my," said Al,

"Ten Galleons that they will start dating before graduation" said Madison.

"You're on." Said Tricia "I say fifth year,"

"You're both off your rockers, I say after Hogwarts." Said al.

"Then I'll take sixth year." Sighed Nate.

"Quit betting on me and Scorp, and get in here, we found one large table for six." Said a red Rose as she turned around and back into the class room

()

The year is going swell, other than Zabini pulling pranks on the group, professor Crow breathing down Nate's neck to leave his friends alone, not to mention her fighting with Professor Potter, something to do with their husbands, Merlin only knows about what.

Halloween is around the corner, which is also Tricia and Madison's birthday.

"Maddie!" cried Al as he sat down at Madison's feet in the GCR.

"Albus, what is it?" asked Madison as she sat in her favorite chair with her charms book on her lap.

"So, Nate asked me to ask you what Tricia would like for her birthday and I was wondering what you would like?" said Al all in one breath.

"Al, Tricia and I, we don't need anything." Said Madison as she wrote down something for her charms essay.

"But Maddie,"

"Fine, we love chocolate." Said Madison,

"And.."

"And Tricia loves skulls, anything with skulls." Said Madison going back to her essay.

"And you…:

Madison looked up at him and sighed, "Nail polish."

"That's it?" asked Al as he wrote down the three things.

"Yep, now go away, I want to finish my essay." Laughed Madison.

"Okay, thanks," said Al as he stood up and hugged her.

"No problem."

()

"Happy Halloween!" called out the teachers as everyone came into the black and orange decorated great hall for the Halloween feast.

"Happy Halloween!" Called all the students,

"Let this year's Halloween be a perfect one." said head mistress McGonagall.

"Professor!" called out the head boy, "There is an issue in the hall."

As the head mistress ran out, the group of friends looked to each other, as Al and Nate noticed that their mothers were not seated up at the professor's table. "Bloody hell!" they exclaimed as they stood up and ran out the door, followed by the other four.

Out in the hall, Ginny and McGonagall were trying to protect a creature from being harmed by professor Crow.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" asked Tricia as she, Madison, Scorp, and Nate pulled out their wands.

"That is Grawp, Hagrid's brother!" screamed Rose as she ran up to Grawp.

"Miss Weasly, please move," said Professor Crow

"No, he is no danger to you, now put your wands away." She said as she walked up to the giant, "Grawpy?"

"Roey?" said the giant,

"That's right Grawp, I'm here. You're okay. What are you doing here?" she asked him

"Lookin for Haggar. Bad man 'care me in forest." Cried the giant.

"I'm confused why are we trying to save this thing?" asked Professor Crow,

"Grawp is Hagrid's brother, Aunt Hermione was his favorite person, and so she would come see him, she would bring both Rose and Hugo to see him, now Rose has taken over as his favorite." Explained Albus.

"Grawp what man are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Gigi?" said Grawp as he looked at Ginny, "Gigi, he look like Voldy but black haired."

"Thank you Grawp," said Ginny as she kissed his cheek.

"Grawpy, wha' 're ya doin he'e?" called Hagrid as he came in from outside.

"Grawp 'cared."

"Hagrid, Grawp said there is a bad man in the forest," said McGonagall.

"Roey, help?" asked Grawp

"Of course, she will as well as the rest of us right guys?" asked Tricia,

"Yep Tricia is right, we will help. Boys?" said Madison.

"Yep, you know it." Said Nate as Scorp and Al nodded.

"You will not!" exclaimed Professor Crow. "Nathaniel you will do no such thing."

"Yes I will, I will always help my friends." Said Nate, as he then put an arm around each Tricia and Madison. "Now we have two birthdays to celebrate." He finished as Hagrid walked Grawp out to his forest home.

"What?" said Tricia.

"Yep come on let's eat." He finished as he led them back to eat.

()

After the large dinner, the group headed to the GCR. "Happy Birthday Tricia and Madison!" called out all of the Potter and Weasly cousins with Scorp and Nate in tow.

"Really guys, you didn't have to," said Tricia.

"Yes we did, tradition." Said Al.

"Yep, and like it or not, once you're a friend of a Potter or a Weasly, you're a family member." Said James

"Well look at who I found." Said Zabini as he walked up to the large group.

"Sod off, we're celebrating birthdays," snapped Rose.

"Sorry, peace, I just wanted to give them these," said Zabini as he handed Tricia and Madison a cookie each.

"What did you do to them?" snapped Nate.

"Not a thing, I had the house elves make them special for the girls' birthdays." Said Nate.

"Oh alright, whatever." Said Tricia as she took a bite of her cookie, "This is really good,"

"Yes it is, but there is an ingredient I can't place, what is it?" asked Madison as she looked to her sister who started coughing.

"Pumpkin." Said Zabini as he turned away and started walking away..

"Tricia!" screamed Madison as Tricia started to choking.

"Oh she'll be fine, I just wanted to see her face when she found out, she said she would never drink or eat pumpkin," laughed Zabini.

"You fucking moron! She's allergic to pumpkin, deadly allergic!" screamed Madison as she grabbed his arm to pull him around and punched him dead in the nose, breaking it.

"Madison, she's not breathing!" screamed Nate as he picked Tricia up and ran to the hospital wing.

"I-I-I didn't know," stuttered a dazed Zabini

"Just stay the fucking hell away!" screamed Madison as she ran out followed by Scorp, Rose, and Al.

"Hey, Brandon! You might want to get ahold on your brother before he gets murdered by the same girl that just broke his nose!" called James to the older Zabini brother.

"Blake Anthony Zabini! What the bloody hell did you do!" screamed Brandon Zabini.

"I think I might have just killed Tricia Almond."

()

Up in the hospital wing, Tricia was finally breathing again however she still was unconscious, along with red blotchy skin and burning up.

"Tricia please, come out of this." Cried Madison as she sat to the left of her sister.

"Madam Pomfrey, can you please heal my nose?" said a voice that no one wanted to hear.

"Zabini, get the hell out!" screamed Nate.

"Mr. Crow, if he needs his nose mended," started madam Promfrey.

"NO, I suggest he gets out of here, now, before she wakes up." Said Scorp.

"Before who wakes up?" asked a raspy voice.

"Trish! You're okay! I didn't kill you!" called out Zabini

Tricia still dazed looking, glassy eyed and red, sat up and grabbed her wand pointing it at Zabini, "Petrificus totalus." She casted and froze him to the spot, "Incendio." Causing fire to surround him almost hitting him.

"Tricia!" called Nate.

"No, he tried to kill me!" screamed Tricia.

"Protecto." Casted the head mistress who just walked in. "Tricia, I see you are still not well, rest please, I will take care of him."

Tricia then passes back out as madam Pomfrey released Zabini from his body bind. "Professor!" exclaimed Zabini.

"You and I will have a talk in my office, now march!" McGonagall dismissed Zabini as she turned to the group of friends, "Mr. Crow, Miss. Almond, you may stay, the rest of you may now leave please, Tricia needs to rest."

()

"Please do not expel me professor, I didn't know she was allergic. I thought she just didn't like pumpkin." Said Blake Zabini quickly.

"Mr. Zabini, I do not believe you, I know for a fact that you asked the house elves why Miss. Almond only drinks water at dinner. So I know you are lying to me. Now, the fact remains, Miss. Almond is deathly allergic to pumpkins and you put her in danger. You will apologize and send word to your father. For if you do not I will floo her wizarding guardian, do you understand?"

"Yes mam."

"Also, a three foot essay on the reason someone could be allergic of pumpkins." She added.

"Three foot!"

"I'll make it four."

"No mam."

()

"Tricia can you hear me?" asked a voice in the dark place that Tricia found herself in.

"Who are you?" Tricia asked the voice as she floated in the dark.

"Who I am matters not, stay away from Blake Zabini," said the low voice,

"No problem there," laughed Tricia.

"Stay close to your sister, and Nathaniel Crow, along with your other three friends, for there shall be challenges in your lives. Rely on each other, and never doubt yourself. After all, you _**are**_ a Slytherin." Finished the voice.

"Yes I know I am a Slytherin, but I still would like to know who you are." Said trica as sthe area around her started to light.

"Just know me as grandpa."

()

Tricia woke up slowly, she looked around and noticed only two people next to her, Madison and Nate.

"Hey," she whispers still not having much of a voice, "Nate."

"Huh?" groaned a sleepy Nate as he sat up from his spot. He along with Madison had fallen asleep leaning over on Tricia's bed. "Tricia?"

"Water?"

"You're awake!" he exclaimed as he stood up and hugged her, then got her some water.

"Thanks," she said as she sipped the water, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember eating the cookie, Zabini telling about the pumpkin, and then nothing. However I did dream about setting him on fire."

"That happened, you bounded his body and set him on fire, or tried to, you kept missing him." Laughed Nate, "I knew there was a Slytherin in you somewhere." He finished as he handed her a gift, "it was for your birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said as she looked down at the small box wrapped in green paper with silver skulls on it, with a black bow.

"Yes I did, open it."

Tricia pulled the paper off and opened the box to reveal a silver locket with a black skull on the front.

"The skull is charmed to show your emotions as long as you are wearing it, happy will be green, red angry, black no mood, and so on. The color guide is in the box." Nate said nervously.

"It's wonderful!" she said as she hugged him.

"Al, got Madison a bottle of ever changing nail polish, his uncle said that it would come out in the store by Christmas. And Rose and Scorp got together to get you both a bag full of chocolate." Nate said. Then he looked over to Madison. "does she sleep through anything?"

"Oh trust me mum has to use an air horn at home to wake her up." Laughed Tricia, as she pulled on her locket and watched it turn a bluish green,

"A what?"

"Never mind watch," said Tricia as she took her wand and blew the tip causing a loud fog horn sound to erupt from it. Causing Madison to sit up and scream out.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Madison turned around and blinked before launching herself at her sister "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

"What? The air horn? Or almost dying?" asked Tricia.

"BOTH!"

"Miss Almond, good you're awake, how are you feeling?" asked madam Pomfrey,

"Hungry," replied Tricia.

"That's good, well your back to normal, you may go eat, but might I suggest staying away from pumpkin?" laughed madam Pomfrey.

"Defiantly!" exclaimed all three of them.

As they were leaving the trio ran into Blake Zabini "You're okay Trish?" asked Zabini

"Okay, now I remember why I set you on fire, call me 'Trish' again and I will hang you up by your toes off the astronomy tower got it? While you're on fire." Said Tricia as she inched to her wand.

"Trish."

**Uh oh what will I do now? And how will Zabini get out of this one? Review and give some suggestions! And finally no new professor! Maybe, hehehehehehehe love you all review!**


End file.
